


James sirius potter, you are an Idiot!

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: what happens when James sirius potter takes his dad's time tuner and takes him and his siblings  and god brother back in time to harrys 5th year...
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 James you idiot! 

Teddy's pov

It was a normal Friday night Harry and Ginny are going out for dinner with Hermione and Ron, also Draco and asked me and Victoire to babysit James, Albus, lily, Hugo,rose and scorpius for the night so we agreed, and now here we are...

Time skip...

Its only been a few hours since the adults have left, me and Victoire are busy talking on the couch,while rose, Albus and scorpius are reading books on the floor next to us. Lily amd Hugo are playing something and James I'm not to sure where he is hopefully he won't get in trouble as always.

*BANG*

We all jumped at the sound the came from upstairs, we all the got up and walked upstairs to see what that sound was, we checked all the rooms and are now heading to harry office everyone knows to not go into harrys office but of course it was James to be the one to disobey him.

"James are you ok" I asked as i opened the door and walked in with everyone following being me, as I looked around i saw that there were papers everywhere a lamp was knocked over and James was lying on he floor head first he was holding something I his hand.

Lily then walked ove to him and poked his back, he then go and and sat up quickly.

"Hi everyone what are you doing here"he said nervously

"Why are you in here James uncle harry said that know one apart from hi is allowed in here" rose said almost yelling.

"im sorry I got bored and wanted to see what had in here" He said and scratched the back of his head.

"James what do you have in your hand " i said motioning to his right hand which clued something in it.

"Nothing " He said quickly hiding his hand behind his back, I the walked forwards and went to grab what he had,he then tripped over a stack of paper next to harrys desk and the thing in his hand flew out of his grap and smashed of the floor.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the room and whoosh we were out cold.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU IDIOT!!' i screamed in my head.

Hi welcome to my first fanfic on this account i hope you liked the first chapter for this fanfic since I've never written one of these harry potter next gen fanfics before comment what you think of it so far ad don't forget to vote. Also sorry that this chapter is short they will hopefully get longer 

ThatOneShySytherin out!!

Word count: 450


	2. Chapter 2 in the Past!

Recap....

"Nothing " He said quickly hiding his hand behind his back, I the walked forwards and went to grab what he had,he then tripped over a stack of paper next to harrys desk and the thing in his hand flew out of his grap and smashed of the floor.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the room and whoosh we were out cold.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU IDIOT!!' i screamed in my head.

End of recap...

chapter 2 in the Past! 

12 Grimmauld place (1995)

Italics is where it's from the book 

This is happening just after harrys hearing...

None of the others noticed a thing; all of them were now helping themselves to food while gloating overs harrys narrow escape; Fred, George and Ginny were all singing and dancing round the kitchen,

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF..." yelled Fred, George and Ginny,

"Fred , George and Ginny, please shut up and settle down " Mrs weasley yelled and they all sat down,While hermione looked rather anxious, but before she could say anything....

*BANG*

Now Mrs Black's portrait was howling with rage from the bang that just happened everyone had to hold ther hands to ther ears to block the sound out.

"MUDBLOODS! SCUM, CREATURES OF DIRT WHO DEAR ENTERS THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, BLOOD TRAITERS---" 

The bang could be heard from the hallway even over the yelling of Mrs blacks portrait, sirius and remus got up grabbed their wands and walked i to the hallway to see what the sound was...

Out in the hallway...

Lily pov 

We all landed with a bang on the ground i couldn't see what was going on or were we were but i heard shouting from above me.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER,YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"it wasn't my fault rosie i didn't think I would trip and besides it was Teddy's fault for making me walked backward" said James 

"DONT YOU BE BRINGING ME IN TO IT JAMES SIRIUS! " Yelled teddy 

"Hey guys can you move your all squishing me " i yelled 

"i would move if only Hugos fat Arse wasn't in my face!"

"it's not my fault Al is on my arm"

"James move your leg it's on my back"

"Your gonna leave me dead if you keep sitting on me teddy"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house" yelled a voice from the other end of where we were, everyone was the silent as we saw 

"sirius orien back and remus John lupin " i mumbled to to myself.

Both men had their wands pointed at us, we all then stopped yelling at each other and tried to untangle outselfs with a bit of cursing here and there.

Few minutes later...

Finally we are untangled, i thought as i got a better look at where we are.it looked alot like Grimmauld place but it was very dusty.

"Answer my question who are you and why are you here" sirius yelled at us again, I then held Teddy's hand as he stood up and spoke to them.

"Well first before I answer that question when or were are we?" Teddy asked 

Sirius then looked shocked before Remus cut in for him

"You are in Grimmauld place and its 1995" He said star in at us all, roses face began to turn a deep red and her hands clenched 

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SENT US BLACK IN TIME TO 1995" she yelled and slapped James pretty hard round the face it was pretty funny to watch my brother get slapped by my cousin.

To be continued....

Hi hoped you liked chapter 2 im enjoying writing this fanfic hope you like it too bye 

ThatOneShySytherin out!!!

Word count : 630


	3. Chapter 3 we come from the future!

Recap...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SENT US BLACK IN TIME TO 1995" she yelled and slapped James pretty hard round the face it was pretty funny to watch my brother get slapped by my cousin.

End of recap....

Lily pov 

Sirius then lowered his wand and motioned us to the kitchen where we saw professor albus dumbedore , severus snape , minerva mcgonagall ,Nymphadora tonks , molly weasley, Arthur weasley, the twins , bill weasley, mad eye moody, young dad and young mum , aunt hermione and uncle Ron. I think this was an order meeting 

"Ok then children i would like you to introduce yourselfse to everyone like your name age house parents" said Dumbledore.

Teddy: ok I'll go first since I'm the oldest, my name is Teddy lupin, I'm 22 , was a hufflepuff-yes! Screamed tonks- im now an aurora my parents wer-are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora lupin nee tonks. Teddy said everyone was shocked but not as shocked as his parents were.

They soon snapped out of it,by remus saying "y-you mean your mine" and Tonks screaming "YES I MARRY REMUS!!" Happily and rushing to hug remus, who was still in shock.

He asked teddy nodded and tonks pulled them both into a huge hug tears streaming down her fsce soon all three of them where crying happy tears.

After a few minutes they pulled back and i held Teddy's hand he smiled down at me."are you a werewolf" remus asked timidly, teddy shook his head "no im not but I do get a bit pissed off near the full moon- yeah right a bit more than pissed i could hear James whisper and yelping after teddy smacking him on the head- instead im a Metamorphosis" 

as he said this he changed his hair colour to all the different colours of the rainbow before going back to his turquoise blue colour.

Victoire:I'll go next then, I'm Victoire weasley, I'm 20 and was in

Ravenclaw, now working with teddy as an aurora my parent's are Bill weasley and Fleur Delacloure(is that how to spell it?) I'm the oldest of three siblings my sister Dominique Weasley: 15, and my younger brother,Louis Weasley: 13, said and stepped back and held Teddy's other hand.

Uncle bill was shocked and blushing alot at knowing that he has not one but three children with Fleur of all people, everyone was shocked before uncle Ron asked something

So who are you" He said asking Rose and Hugo...

To be continued. ..

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter 

Word count : 440


	4. Chapter 4 we are your kids!

Recap

Uncle bill was shocked and blushing alot at knowing that he has not one but three children with Fleur of all people, everyone was shocked before uncle Ron asked something

So who are you" He said asking Rose and Hugo...

End of recap. ..

Teddy pov 

Rosie then stepped forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Rose Nymphadora weasley, I'm 13 and in Gryffindor i prefer to have my feet on the ground so i don't play quittich but i do like to read my parents are Ron weasley and hermione Grange nee weasley" she finished

"Ha sirius you own me 5 gallons" said a very happy remus as sirius grumbled about loosing to dad, I then looked to see uncle harry smiling widely while uncle Ron and aunt hermione looked ready to faint.

The It was Hugos turn "Hi my name is Hugo Arthur weasley, I'm 11 and in Hufflepuff , I like to play chess with my dad and I love food im no on the quittich teams but i do love it, i am the youngest of Ron weasley and hermione Granger nee weasley" He finished

"i have a son" uncle Ron yelled then he fainted and uncle harry caught him before he hurt himself. Aunt hermione was blushing nd smiling at her children. 

"Uor turn" roxanne and freddy yelled 

"Fred roxy when did you get hear" i asked them "well we arrived just as you guys disappeared" they said together "anyway-"

"We're Fred-"

"And Roxanne weasley-"

"We are 15-"

"Both in Gryffindor-"

"And are beaters on the team-"

"Both part of-"

"The golden marauders-"

"Our parents are George-" 

"And Angelina weasley"

"HEY you stole my girlfriend" yelled uncle Fred to uncle George who just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"We also have two cousins called molly and Lucy weasley who's parents are percy and Audrey weasley" said rose 

"Percy comes home" Grandmum said tears of joy in her eyes , while grandad comforted her 

"James , Al lily you guys are the last ones " i said to the last three 

To be continued...

Word count : 350


	5. Chapter 5 James sirius potter!

Chapter 5 James sirius potter!

Recap...

"James , Al lily you guys are the last ones " i said to the last three

End of recap...

Sirius pov

"sure teddy" said a kid, Moony and me faltered at the sight of this boy, he looked almost exactly like Prongs, his hair was only a little different he also had Hazel eyes and unruly hair.

"I'm the great, and powerful-" jsut get on with it you git" yelled a clone of harry- yeah yeah whatever Albie, as I was saying I am James sirius potter-I then turned to Harry and hugged him "thanks prongslet"-I am 15 and In gryffindor as all potter's should be ahhh-he yelled as the boy he called Albie hit him-im chaser on the quittich team, I'm the leader of the Golden marauders now my siblings will tell you our parents"he finished as a clone of Harry stepped up.

"um hi" he said nervously, "I am Albus Severus potter-"

"WHAAAAATTTTTT" I roared as I shook harry, "Harry what where you thinking naming him after snivillous(is that how to spell it)"

"i dont know sirius stop shaking me" harry said as Ron was sneering at Snape, who was in the corner looking shocked.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!!!!" yelled Rose I think her name was, "thanks Rosie" said albus.

"as I was saying I am Albus severus potter, I'm 13 and I'm in Slytherin, and I play seeker on the Slytherin team,My dad is harry potter and now my sister is going to tell you our mum, I also have a boyfriend" he said quickly and almost ran to hide behind teddy.

"OK Albie" said a clone of lily, I then turned to remus and whispered, "I bet 5 galleons she has the name lily" "your on sirius" he said back.

"my name is Lily luna potter" remus huffed and handed me 5 gallons while I smirked in victory, "I'm 11 and I'm in gryffindor, I play seeker on the gryffindor team and our mum is Ginerva molly weasley née potter" yelled lily as all the weasley boys turned a d glared at harry all red faced

"YUUR KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER THREE TIMES!!!!" they all yelled at harry while he ran around the table to get away from Ron who was chasing him.

To be continued another chapter yay hope you like it is probably one of my favourites.

See ya!

Thatoneshyslytherin out!!

Word count : 410


	6. Chapter 6 A Malfoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius got introduced

Start of recap...

"YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER THREE TIMES!!!!" they all yelled at harry while he ran around the table to get away from Ron who was chasing him.

End of recap. ..

Scorpius pov 

"Don't forget about me you Gits" i yelled jokingly as i got everyone's attention, "ah yes just who are you dear " asked Mrs weasley. 

"im scorpius Malfoy-"

"A MALFOY, WHAT IS A MALFOY DOING HERE HARRY WHY ARE YOUR KIDS FRIENDS WITH A BLOODY MALFOY" sirius yelled almost bursting my ear drums.

I looked over and saw that My adorable boyfriend had tears in his Emerald green eyes at what he heard, so i quickly grabbed his hand and brought him over to me for a well needed hug, he hugged me tightly crying silently into my shoulder.

I then heard an angry shout come from next to me it was James and he was pissed.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK BLACK, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT SCORPIUS, YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET HIM FINISH INTRODUCING HIMSELF ALSO FOR HIM BEING HERE HE IS MY YOUNGER BROTHER!!"

He said as it was silent for a few moments before I herd sirius mumble an apology to me I nodded May head in thanks to him before continuing with my introduction. 

"As I was saying my name is Scorpius Malfoy , I'm 13 and I'm in Slytherin, and I play chaser on the Slytherin team,My dad is Draco Malfoy and he has changed i swear my mum is Astoria green grass, I also have a boyfriend who is the lovely Albus severus potter"

i said finishing with kissing albus on the forehead which he smiled at calming down after what happened before.

The end sorry that it is short i completely forgot about Scorpius being there sorry but yeah another chapter finished and done also i want to say thank you for all the reads and votes this fanfic has gotten.

Bye for now 

Word count : 350


	7. Chapter 7 late night wonderings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy cnat sleep after the events of today

Start of Recap ...

"As I was saying my name is Scorpius Malfoy , I'm 13 and I'm in Slytherin, and I play chaser on the Slytherin team,My dad is Draco Malfoy and he has changed i swear my mum is Astoria green grass, I also have a boyfriend who is the lovely Albus severus potter"

i said finishing with kissing albus on the forehead which he smiled at calming down after what happened before.

End of recap...

Albus pov

"On kids time for bed , it's late an you have all had a tiring day we can all ask more questions tomorrow now of you pop" said grandmum as everyone stood up Dumbledore, Snape, and the rest of the order part from the weaselys left.

Me and the rest of the next generation all went out of ten kitchen and to the bedrooms upstairs, we're we all fell aslee.

who's sleeping where 

James , Fred ll , Albus, scorpius, are staying in harry and rons room

Lily , rose , roxanne , are staying in ginny and hermiones room

Teddy and Victoire are in another 

Remus and sirius are sharing

Molly and Arthur are sharing 

Fred and George are as well 

Bill had his own 

Third person pov 

It was around 1 am when teddy awoke, he just couldn't sleep thinking that all this meeting his parents and seeing the past was all a dream.

He slowly pulled the covers and Victoires hands out of his and sat up , not making a sound,we then quickly but hopefully quietly tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs of grimmuld place.

It was pitch black, and he had forgotten his wand which was back in the side table is his and Victoires room, teddy signed but he continued his journey to the kitchen. 

As he got close he could see the rooms light on from under the door, strange he thought, I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time.

Oh well.

He then opened the door and was met with two Pairs of eyes staring at him, making him blush and his hair red mirroring his face

"Hi" he said uncertainly before the pair motioned him take a seat at the table with them...

Who do you think they are... 

IM SOON SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS SINCE MARCH, I JUST HAVENT HAD ANY IDEAS OF HOW TO CONTINUE BUT IT'S FINAL GETTING INTO IT I HOPED YOU HAVE LIKED IT SO FAR .

word count : 420


	8. Chapter 8 Late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy learns more about two people he has never met before...

Start of recap...

Oh well.

He then opened the door and was met with two Pairs of eyes staring at him, making him blush and his hair red mirroring his face

"Hi" he said uncertainly before the pair motioned him take a seat at the table with them...

End of recap...

Sitting in front of him was his parents, knowone said anything after a moment of silence remus coughed and got up to make teddy a drink ,"what would you like to drink teddy" asked remus.

At the question teddy was jolted out of his thoughts he stared at remus before answering "hot chocolate please with three sugars" he said , remus looked shocked before smiling and turning to make teddy drink 'he is more like me than I thought'

After remus finished teddy's hot chocolate, tonks rounded on teddy "so teddy tell us about yourself "she asked ," what do you want to know" he asked her, tonks though for a minute before answering before she could-

"We die don't we teddy" it was remus, tonks and teddy both froze the question she 

was going to as died instantly in her mouth as teddy slowly but sadly nodded.

Tonks felt silent tears roll down her cheeks, she launched herself at her future son and hugged him tightly and teddy hugged back.

"How" 

" well from what harry told me, you two got married In 1997, then it was the battle of hogwarts we lost a lot of loved ones it was terrible first and second years weren't allowed to fight the death eaters it was a sad and cruel battle.

knowone talks about it especially uncle Harry, but you two both died together apparently it was kinda sweet that you died holding hands , I was born on 23rd April 1998 and you both died on 2 may 1998

dad was killed by a deatheater called Antonin Dolohov, during the first half of the same battle.

you were avenged by Filius Flitwick, and mum you died from your own aunt Bellatrix lastrange but she was killed by Grandma weasley" said teddy

By the end of his story all of the family were crying openly remus joined in on the hug, after crying for a few minutes everyone was calmer. "So who did you live with" asked tonks wiping her tears away.

Teddy smiled feeling happier "I live with Grandma Andy , but I'm mostly at either Grimmuld place or potter manor with my godfather harry" explained teddy.

"We made harry your godfather " said remus "yeah harry the bet he's always taken care of me with help from Grandma Andy" said teddy .

"What about Hogwarts Ho was school for you" asked tonks "well as I said earlier I was in Hufflepuff the hat decided on putting me in gryffindor , but it said I was more like you mm so it picked Hufflepuff , I was also prefect but didn't get head boy because apparently I have your balance mum

and because I was a huge prankster , my favourite class was obviously Defence against the dark arts I think that's it" finished teddy smiling he was happy that he got to talk to his parents.

"What about your love life teddy said tonks raising a teasing pink eyebrow , teddy blushed Crimson "it's that french weasley Victoire I think her name was" said remus smirking, teddy nodded smiling at the thought of his girlfriend

"Yeah that's her we've been dating since my fifth year" said teddy , "awww my baby boy" squealed tonks and hugging teddy again.

The lupin family talked for hours and teddy got to Learn more about his parents than he could ever had.

Hi sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reads for this fanfic

Word count : 640


	9. Chapter 9  An Event full Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : The time travelers Answer the orders questions about the future.

Summary : The time travelers Answer the orders questions about the future. 

Albus severus pov 

Everyone in 1995 12 Grimmuld place , were all woken (apart from Sirius somehow) up by lily screaming and James laughing. 

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK YOU PRAT!!!"she screeched yep lily definitely got grandma potters and grandmum weasleys temper and mums too.

Pretty much I look exactly like dad but with out the scar I have both his and grandma potters temper.James doesn't really have one he's got grandpa potters stubbornness and a bit of mums temper.

"James what did you now it's only 7 am" that was teddy, lily was still yelling at James but she then turned to crying after casting a bat eye bogey hex at him and teddy picker her up.

I then walked out of my temporary room and came face to face with a screaming James who was trying to run away from the bats from lilys hex.I also saw a green haired crying lily In a still sleepy teddy's arms.

"Good grief" I sighed as i muttered the counter curse to stop James screamin like a girl."thanks Al "he said breathlessly, a day swinging arm around my shoulders to which I shrugged off nd walked back to bed where Scorpius was.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I got my potion book , that I had shrunken earlier before we time traveled and began to read for a bit.

To be continued 

So sorry for not updating in ages I haven't had any ideas so here you are hoped this was kind of funny for you to read. 

Bye!

Word count : 281


End file.
